


I need help finding this fic...

by Tank_Sinatra



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: HELP!!, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-17
Updated: 2021-03-17
Packaged: 2021-03-25 16:41:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 97
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30092067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tank_Sinatra/pseuds/Tank_Sinatra
Summary: So here is what I remember... it's a no powers spideypool au, and peter is blind and has a seeing-eye dog named hulk and wade is a war veteran who moves in next to peter and they fall in love and live happily ever after, but there's a catch. Peter has a "friend" (stalker bad guy who I think is harry Osborn) who is the worst and steals the dog one time and is out to get wade cause harry is a jealous rage monster. Thanks for the help! you guys are great and I'm super desperate.
Relationships: Peter Parker/Wade Wilson
Comments: 14
Kudos: 7





	I need help finding this fic...

So here is what I remember... it's a no powers spideypool au, and peter is blind and has a seeing-eye dog named hulk and wade is a war veteran who moves in next to peter and they fall in love and live happily ever after, but there's a catch. Peter has a "friend" (stalker bad guy who I think is harry Osborn) who is the worst and steals the dog one time and is out to get wade cause harry is a jealous rage monster. Thanks for the help! you guys are great and I'm super desperate.


End file.
